Feyoshi Wildoath, Winged Tiefling Glamour Bard
Feyoshi Wildoath, a Winged Tiefling Bard of the College of Glamour. Educated in the Seelie Court of the Feywild she has returned to Veilenor to sing and tell the stories she grew up with as a child and to make new ones, and cause some mischief on the way. Appearance and Personality Light-red skin, tall and slim, with great bat-like wings on her back, long horns on her head, and a pointed tail. She is considered very pretty and it is something she likes to encourage. She also likes to go against certain fashions such as not liking skirts or dresses preferring trousers, and wearing tops and coats that bare her midriff. She also sports a tattoo of a flower on her left cheek (one only seen in the Feywild). In all honesty she has occasionally been mistaken for a succubus (even though she suspects that one may be a progenitor of her family line). Feyoshi likes to be in the spotlight and can act like a diva, especially during a performance, and vehemently dislikes being upstaged. Off the stage, she likes to be in good and fascinating company. However she is unsure of who to trust due to being mistaken for a succubus as well as fearing to be alone, and she often turns to disguising herself as someone else to hideShe believes that looking and acting like someone else brings her their company in some small way: either a male Human Fighter called Allan Mandragorin, or a female Aasimar Sorcerer called Iielanna Heartsfore; only revealing herself when she is sure the party is trustworthy (she hates deceiving those she might call friends or allies). Otherwise she is fairly flippant, flirty, curious, and delights in adventure first hand. B Backstory Born Nefaroux Flamesdawn, she was enraptured by stories and songs of the myths, legends and stories of the wider world outside her small hometown told by her parents Nihalon and Seilenkh. Just after her 18th birthday, she took a trip to the nearest city to start on her chosen path as a bard of tales, but she never arrived. A week into her journey, her party came across a lush and verdant forest grove and spent the night. Around midnight Nefaroux was swimming alone in the glade, when she abruptly fell, landing in the bright of day. All that surrounded here was natural ethereal beauty of the Feywild. Her initial experiences here were not exactly great, the fey were more interested in getting her to join them in their eternal revels, where she wanted to know more about the place and eventually how to get out. Fortunately for her, some many weeks later she met one of the Eladrin, Paejheral'''A kindly artisan of the Eladrin who values music and the emotional impact it has on others. He was very enamoured with her and recognised her natural bardic talent and brought her to part of the Seelie court to teach her. Her reception at the court was not great at first but after some lessons, encouragement from Paejheral, and demonstrations/recitals she became accepted there and she took a new name: '''Feyoshi Wildoath. Within a few years she had become quite accomplished at the craft, so much so that Queen Lethe gifted her a Mac-Fuimidh Cittern transmogrified into a Flute. She also had grown close to Paejheral, enough so that they began a love affair in secret. Paejheral's wife, Philenae'''A cold, possessive and manipulating woman, who only seeks power and influence, suspected the affair but never caught them. For a year they met publicly for bardic lessons, and privately for more intimate encounters (and illicit sex). This scandal rocked the Seelie court when a close friend of Philenae spied the two together revelling with each other in one of the many secret groves. Philenae and her clique outed her before the entire court during one of her recitals. She was chased out and far by the fey guards. Hiding in an oddly familiar grove pool, she once again fell out, this time into a moonlit pond. Her old memories of home stirred, she thought this pond was familiar, one of the ones she swam in as a child. Home was less than a day away. It seemed that nothing had changed, yet the people had. She asked after her parents by name and was told by the new innkeeper that: "The old Flamesdawns live where they always have, in their dilapidated old cottage. They really lost themselves after their daughter went missing." She immediately returned to her old home, now looking in near ruins. Her mother was now looking aged and fraile, her father wheelchair bound. They were both shocked and overjoyed at her return after over 50 years, and after she had recounted her story they celebrated her return at the inn. But, both Nihalon and Seilenkh were now over a century old. Her father, Nihalon, died first, not before reminding Feyoshi that he was proud to have her as a daughter; he passed away during the night, a week after Feyoshi's return. Her mother, Seilenkh, died two nights later, telling her: "The Gods have blessed us by letting us see you again. Whatever you decide to do when I am gone, we will always be with you and be proud of you. Don't do what we did and nearly waste away. Live your life the way you want and don't let anyone or anything stop you." She buried them out in their favourite spot in the garden. By the next night she had near immortalised her parents in song and composed her own tale of adventure in the Feywild and performed for the entire town, over filling the inn. A couple months later she left her hometown, out into the wider world, ready to collect, tell, and make stories of her own. First Adventure Alone, in the wilderness one night, two tieflings came across her camp. She managed to magically charm them and found out that they were Ivena and Varos Moonwarden and told her that they meant no harm (as long as she meant none). After a round of apologies, Varos invited her to their camp and there she met Iielanna and Allan. She adventured with them across Avalonia and became good friends, Varos joked that she could pass for a Succubus. Among them Feyoshi started to impersonate some of them for their amusement, even going so far as to dress up as Allan and Iielanna to a point where you couldn't tell the difference unless you looked really close. Travelling down the Leuthil River, Feyoshi was ambushed while alone with Allan by a group of young people imitating the Avengers of the Honest who accused her of being a succubus and attacked. Iielanna, Ivena and Varos only witnessed the last moments of the fight finding Feyoshi and Allan bloody and beaten but still alive. Varos/Ivena never made a joke about her being a succubus again. Further down river some time later, they were attacked again by bandits who overwhelmed them. They were defeated, separated and put on boats heading for the gods knew where. All she knew was that they flew under a flag bearing a strange symbol. A New Adventure After several weeks of captivity, she finally found her opportunity to escape. She managed to escape her bonds, use the Seeming spell to disguise herself as Allan, retrieve her gear, but as she was getting ready to take out these pirates, some kind of strange magical event caught her up and when she came too, she was in a strange new place. With her was a Half-dryad who looked at her with hate in her eyes, a Gnome, a Halfling and an Aarackora. These people were searching for a book under the bidding of Queen Therena, and they were now in the Court of Emperor Balasar Vucar. He bid them to help take out a Dragon disrupting trade across Ilari, and had brought in Z'varra of the Broken Sword to assist. Feyoshi managed to tag along, but her disguise was running out, she had to soon take a gamble on whether or not to trust these people. When Z'varra brought them to an inn used by the Broken Blades, she confessed that she was disguised. But the reception was even more frosty, especially from Z'varra, and when she accidentally let off a cantrip in response to a heckler when performing later that night, they got into a minor squabble. And when the purple worms attacked the city later that night, she gave what assistance she could. While travelling with a caravan the next day to lure out the Dragon, she tried to ingratiate herself with the group but they were not forthcoming as she tried to start making amends. Before any more hostilities could be raised, Effriti attacked. After the Attack (and dunking an Effriti into a quicksand pit), she separated from the group preferring the company of the other merchants they were using as bait to lure the dragon out, they even got to see her naked when they reached an oasis and she took a dip in it (even gave them a rendition of "I Get Off"). But the original survivor of the first dragon attack seemed suspicious and Feyoshi volunteered as lookout. That night she heard a voice and reacted by casting a Hypnotic pattern but got nothing. As she was waking up the party, the Dragon attacked and goaded them to fight him at his lair. His lair is the Old Kingdom city of Nargila, less than a day away. The next day they set off but Feyoshi fell victim to the sun and was almost rudely dragged there by Z'varra but she cut the rope. The city seemed to come alive with their presence, Aether lighting the place up. Inside the city, they resorted to jumping in Feyoshi's and Isabu's Bags of Holding to cross the chasm while the Dragon destroyed the bridge. Fleeing into a central structure to escape the Dragon they came to an elevator and ascended and traveled to what seemed to be a lab and fought the Mutants within. At the conclusion of the fight Feyoshi was transported away to a familiar place and to a familiar person, Queen Ledhe, where she was offered the chance to serve her once again, not as bard this time, but as a Warlock. Her training would take two years. At age twenty five, she finally returned to the world. Warlock In mundane time, she had only been gone less than a minute, and yet no one seemed to care. With the elevator destroyed in the fight, they took a rest, momentarily being interrupted to be gloated over by the Dragon. Further into the facility they found more vats containing more mutants, and decided to trace the Aether to its source and deactivate it. This however unleashed the mutants. Feyoshi took the initiative and ran to collapse the corridor, she failed however and was shut out. She paniced, turned invisible and banged on the door to be let back in. She was let in and nearly took an aether blast for her trouble, but there were more mutants in the next room. After blasting them away and reviving Isabu from the brink they rested only to be interrupted by the dragon who seemed over eager for their confrontation to begin. Aliya somehow convinced him to delay and when they'd all rested up, the fight began. He was taken down with a fair amount of effort, but not before its head exploded and its legs detatched revealing a hideous mutation of writhing tentacles replacing them. With the Dragon's Hoard raided, the party stepped into a teleportation circle. Attributes * Level = 11 (Bard 10/Warlock 1) * Proficiency = +4 * AC = 17 (Studded Leather Armour +1 & Elven Chain) * Speed = 30ft walking, 30ft flying * Initiative = +5 * HP = 69 Proficiencies: * '''Armour: Light Armour * Weapons: Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbows, Longswords, Rapier, Shortswords * Tools: Instruments (Flute, Harp, Piano, Harpsichord), Disguise Kit * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma * Skills: Perception (+9), History (+8), Sleight of Hand (+7), Acrobatics (+11), Performance (+13) * Languages: Common, Infernal Traits and Features: * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light and in darkness as though it were dim light. You cannot discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. * Hellish Resistance: You have resistance to fire damage. * Winged: You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulder blades. You have a flying speed of 30ft. * Spellcasting (Known Spells = 14, Spell Save = DC17, Attack Modifier = +9) * Bardic Inspiration (5 uses, d10) * Jack of all Trades (+2 to non-proficient ability checks) * Song of Rest (1d8 extra HP during short rest) * Bard College: College of Glamour * Mantle of Inspiration (Uses Bardic inspiration to give upto 5 allies 11 temporary HP) * Enthralling Performance (Charms DC17 upto 5 humanoids for an hour) * Expertise (Performance, Perception, History, Acrobatics) * Font of Inspiration (Restore Bardic Inspiration after any rest) * Countercharm (Gives advantage against charm or fear effects) * Mantle of Majesty (Cast command as bonus action with no expended spell slot) * Magical Secrets (Gain 2 spells from any class) * Otherworldly Patron: Archfey (Queen Ledhe) * Pact Magic (Known Spells = 2, 1 1st-Level Spell Slot, Spell Save = DC17, Attack Modifier = +9) * Fey Presence: As an action, you can cause each creature in a 10-foot cube originating from you to make a Wisdom saving throw against your warlock spell save DC. The creatures that fail their saving throws are all charmed or frightened by you (your choice) until the end of your next turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * By Popular Demand * Feat: Actor ** +1 Cha ** Advantage on Deception and Performance checks when impersonating another person ** Can mimic speech of someone else after hearing them for >1 min. Opposed insight against deception to discover the lie Spells Inventory * Rapier +1 * Studded Armour +1 * Elven Chain (grants +1 to AC and you have proficiency with it even if you do not have proficiency with medium armour) * Entertainer's Pack * Instruments: Flute*, Harp * *Instrument of the Bards: Mac-Fuirmidh Cittern (transmogrified into a flute) * Staff of Charming * Healing Potions: 1x Minor (2d4+2), 2 Major (4d4+4) * Dagger * Clothes of Endure Elements * 703.00 GP References Category:Characters Category:TheRealWiredUP